


Lesson Learned

by natalie_0



Series: Mudsy [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Confession, F/M, Guitar Lesson, Guitars, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, To Be Continued?, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_0/pseuds/natalie_0
Summary: You cannot sit in peace and quiet without Murdoc interrupting you, and this time it leads to something different than usual.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hyped up about Gorillaz right now, and the new album gives me inspiration to write. Besides, I really love, love Murdoc! Like really. I don't know why but he is bae. So, if you're like me then read on :) Also, forgive us for any mistakes etc. I was writing in the middle of the night.
> 
> P.S. This may turn into smut, cause I need more Murdoc x Reader

You were sitting comfortably on a chair inside one of the recording studios. With one leg supported onto the other – a guitar rested on your lap. It was Murdoc's bass guitar, his favourite in fact, all black and shiny. You strummed the strings to the melody Feel Good Inc. It had to be one of your favourites, nontheless, you only knew a couple of cords and they didn't really make up a perfect song. However, the lack of some guitar skills didn't stop you from getting into it, the deep, strong sounds the guitar made as you slid your fingers along its neck, were sending shivers through your body. Murdoc was right, it was and incredibly sexy instrument and you loved this song because you loved when he played it.

“Feel good...” You sang in a hushed voice and then let your fingers play the melody, making some mistakes along the way but it didn't matter, because in you head everything sounded perfect and your focus only added to your confidence.   
As you were enjoying yourself, you failed to notice Murdoc coming into the studio and silently closing the door behind him. He stood against the door with his arms crossed - a hungry or annoyed look on his face. The sound of the guitar stopped abruptly when you noticed him.

"Can't stress enough how bad that sounded.” Murdoc said in his low voice. He smirked and look at you from underneath his bushy, black hair.   
"How long were you standing there?" You were annoyed and a bit embarassed. Murdoc looked at his wrist, upon which there was no watch. Even though you had feelings for him, you hated how arogant and narcissistic he was at times, or maybe, that was what turned you on about him. You placed the guitar down.  
"Oho, don't be mad, alright?." He laughed approaching you. But you spinned your chair, pretending to all of a sudden be so busy in paper and computer work; editing tracks etc. But Murdoc quickly grabbed the back of the chair and spun you back around to face him. He placed a hand on the desk behind you and leaned in closer. "That was bad, but I know just the right tricks..." He whispered against your ear with a raspy voice.  
You playfully but firmly pushed him back and he stumbled one step and laughed, his dark eyes almost glowing. "Stop it Mudsy." You stated simply, but this only lit up his grin. "I can't play the bass, I was only messing around."  
"Messing around with my favourite guitar?” It sounded like some sort of a sexual joke, the way he said it. “Well, you've got the best bassist right in front of you, love. One word and I'm yours." Murdoc opened his arms, presenting himself but you only ignored him and turned around again, putting your hands on the mouse and keyboard. Murdoc sighed and for a moment you thought he would leave but he reached towards you and grabbed the guitar. Then he sat on the chair next to you so you had him in the corner of your eye. You always got a bit shy around Murdoc but didn't show it. Your mind however, could run wild. So it did just now, moreover, this time Murdoc started playing the guitar, hitting those sexy notes of Feel Good Inc. It's not like you didn't hear him play the guitar before or wasn't around when he did. You were in a band together! Recorded together and all... but this time it was different. Like Murdoc was playing only for you, but completely mindlessly. It was just you two, chilling, him playing and your mind running wild.  
You almost couldn't sit still, bouncing your leg and your head slightly. Practically being ready to sing the next line as the music started to consume you. Murdoc noticed it. You could see his reptilian grin burned to the side of your face. And he strummed the guitar harder, the notes would go quiet just to erupt on one cord and his fingers slid on the strings, making them wobble and shake and so you felt pretty similar to the instrument - being played and trying to resist to play along. But for God's sake, you had Murdoc fucking Niccals sitting here. 

You exhaled loudly and slowly turned to him, your arms lifelessly falling on your knees. The look you gave him seemed angry with a bit of happiness peaking through. You were giving in. "Okay... teach me."  
Murdoc continued playing but after those words he gave you one of the most pure and honest smiles but muffled it at the last moment which resulted in some strange sound coming from his mouth. Was it only you, or did the green monster just blush?  
Murdoc got up quickly as if he got uncomfortable and shy all of a sudden. He made a circle around the room, grabbed a belt to put around the guitar and stood in the middle of the room. "C'mon then!" He said excited. You got up and he handed you the guitar so you could hang it by the belt around your shoulders. Murdoc didn't speak much for a moment, you only looked at each other and then he went around and hugged you from behind, taking your hands in his and placing them on the guitar. That escalated quickly. You were blushing, with a stupid smile on your face and was glad that Murdoc couldn't look you straight in the face. His breath tickled your right ear. Murdoc was tall and lean but his arms felt surprisingly strong and oddly safe. You were punching yourself for falling for him so quickly. Remember - he is, was, and will be a player, a player of hearts.  
"Alright, I'll play and you pay attention." Murdoc said. Never before he was that close to you, never in that way. It felt nice though, and you thought you could get used to it. Suddenly, Murdoc made a violent move and shifted his fingers up the neck of the guitar while strumming the base, causing the instrument to squeal like a horse and then Murdoc was in full control. He began to play the cords in the most perfect rhythm you ever heard. The sound was even and deep. The vibration of the guitar resonated in your stomach. Murdoc released and squeezed you in his arms as he played, sometimes nearing his lips to your bare neck. As music began to consume him it was like you weren't even there - between him and the guitar. Instead, you became one with them. Murdoc's hips started to move a little, you could feel his breath on your skin, his muscles contracting, his body against yours, and, you were pretty sure - a bulge growing in his pants. You turned your head towards him and caught each other's glances for a second before turning away. You were getting way too much into this, swaying and thrusting your hips with Murdoc's in the rhythm of the melody - trying your hardest to hold back loud sighs and moans. Your heart was beating so fast.

Towards the end of the song, Murdoc got gentler with the movement of his hands, only caressing the guitar, which completely seemed to turn you on. All this became even more sensual than it should have been. Then the song ended but Murdoc didn't move back nor did he let you go.  
"See that's how it's done." He whispered into your ear, a shiver ran down your spine. You both were actually breathing quite heavily. "It's a sexy instrument, isn't it?"  
"Or you're just a dirty bastard, Mudsy." You laughed.  
“I'll take it as a complement." He swiftly moved his hand and grabbed your chin with two fingers, turning it slightly towards himself just enough to kiss you passionately, yet still briefly on the lips. This took you completely by surprise but you enjoyed it - the prolonged, short kiss. You had no idea Murdoc's lips and kiss could taste so sweet.   
"Hey now..." You said, moving your head back and opening your eyes, lids suddenly heavy and you knew what lustful look you gave him, although unintentionally." You're meant to teach me how to play." Even your voice was longing and your breath shivered.  
"I forgot." Murdoc whispered, he was pretty much in the same lost state as you were. "Okay then. Give me your hands."  
Could this be really happening? Your touch was electric. As if you were lovers since forever. Your head was spinning to say the least, your heart was fluttering and you could feel that Murdoc was turned on. All about him changed, the way he moved, the way he spoke - like he really cared about someone for once.  
"I'll be slow." Murdoc continued. His voice quiet, sensual. His dirty talk, hmm? He really was in the mood. "I'll make sure you'll learn."  
"Lead the way..."

Murdoc started explaining the cords while guiding and positioning your fingers in the right places. He wasn't getting frustrated when you made mistakes and he had to repeat himself. After a couple of minutes you started playing the melody with more flow and rhythm. Intensely focused, with a smile on your face, you enjoyed  the fact that you were finally able to play those sounds you loved to listen to.   
After a while Murdoc's hands left the guitar and he rested them on your waist. You kind of ignored it, thinking what will come of this. Are you going to go back to what you were before? Just two band mates? Does any of that affection even matter?  
You were getting lost in your thoughts until Murdoc's gentle kiss placed on the side of your neck brought you back. You became more aware of his body still standing behind. The kiss made you breathe deeply. "Murdoc, what are you doing?" You asked, deciding to confront him, except not really.  
"Are you not enjoying our lesson, love?" His mouth was an inch away from your neck.  
"That's not what I asked."  
"I'm kissing you." He simply said and kissed you again, this time closer to your ear. It made you gasp. Murdoc chuckled lightly. "Something tells me you like it." He kissed you once more.  
"You're turned on yourself."  
"Indeed." He whispered. That's when you got away from him, and Murdoc not expecting resistance let you go. He seemed dumbfounded as you looked at him.  
"Listen, if you just want to fuck, then find somebody else. I won't be your toy." You said and proceeded to take off the guitar and put it back to its place. All the build up and the tension disappeared.  
Murdoc called out your name. Glancing over at him, you saw him standing in the middle of the room, rubbing his neck. "Ah... I don't just want to fuck you, okay? I mean, I do, but that's not the point!" He seemed extremely out of his place. Like he couldn't spit the words out. "Shit, I don't want to ruin it! I like you, okay... and I thought that I could. I mean... I... love you, right? So I had a thing for you for quite some time and..." Murdoc looked defeated, his head dipped down. You realised that he was not playing. Murdoc wasn't a good actor and too proud to play a role like this one. He was for real! What?! Murdoc fucking Niccals like a sweet puppy just confessed his love for you. "And I'm jealous!" He unexpectedly continued. "Even though you're in my band I feel like I can lose you any time, because you're not mine. I know you like 2D and I get mad at him because of it. Fuck! Just so you know - you're not like the others. I never said this to anybody else." Murdoc was angry and frustrated but that was his way of cooping. He approached the desk and after he banged it with his fist, he just stood there supporting his torso on his arms.

You were like turned to stone or completely melted. You've had boyfriends before, perhaps better ones than Murdoc, but no one ever confessed to you like that. You stood frozen for a minute before coming closer to him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him look your way. "Kiss me." You said.  
"What?"  
"I thought you wa - !" Before you could finish you were sitting on the desk, Murdoc kissing you deeply. His tongue found a way to join yours in no time. You moaned against his mouth and pulled him in closer, running your fingers through his hair. Murdoc stepped in to find a space between your thighs and his hands didn't hesitate to explore your skin underneath your shirt. His fingers glided as they did on the guitar strings.  
"I changed my mind..." You panted as Murdoc went down to kiss your neck.  
"What is it, love?" He looked at you and you had a big grin across your face, giving him that wanting look.  
"Let's go somewhere where we may not be accidentally caught..” You didn't need to tell that Murdoc twice.


End file.
